


The Winter of Our Discontent

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Beta Katara, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intrigue, Multi, Omega Zuko, Puberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: Succession is always an uncertainty. For now, Zuko remains Crown Prince, but if Azula presents as an Alpha then the crown will go to her. If she is not an Alpha, or dies before begetting an heir like her cousin Lu Ten... then it will be Zuko who will rule. This presents a problem for Ozai. Zuko is an Omega and his Alpha husband may seize power away from his son if Ozai does not choose carefully. A Fire Nation Alpha will likely have too many connections and enough legal standing to give them plenty of opportunity to take the throne, so Ozai looks to those he has conquered and finds a mate for Zuko in the son of the Southern Water Tribe's chief.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 138
Kudos: 1141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write ABO for someone, but while they liked the general concept of it they were not particularly fond of ass babies. So, the ABO anatomy is going to be a little different:
> 
> Beta men and Beta women - Typical genitalia, no heats/ruts but possess a greater sense of smell.
> 
> Alpha men - Almost typical genitalia except for the knots. Goes into ruts.
> 
> Omega women - Typical genitalia. Goes into heats.
> 
> Alpha women and Omega men - Outwardly, they look almost the same. They have a vulva and where their clitoris should be they have a penis for Alphas and something like a pseudo-penis for Omegas. They have either ovaries or internal testes. It's impossible to tell if they'll be Alpha or Omega until they go into rut/heat. Because of all this, their secondary gender ("man"/"woman") isn't assumed at birth and they get to decide which they'll be, if either (this will also lead to some Omega women and Alpha men having this set of genitalia).
> 
> Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega, Beta Women/Omega, and Beta Men/Alpha pairings are infertile and while there's not really stigma against them, the nobility don't approve unless the person in question has already had a child from a previous marriage for succession purposes.

It was so hot. Zuko turned in his bed, kicking at his covers as he tried to find something, anything, to slake the heat. He brushed an arm over his face, smearing the sweat across his skin. A stab of anger snaked through him and without thinking he bit into the flesh of his forearm and held down. The pain bloomed, feeding his anger, and it only made him bite down harder. He had heard things. This was supposed to be pleasurable, so why did everything hurt? His mother should have explained it better. She shouldn’t have left him. He was thirteen. He felt blood pour into his mouth. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he saw Azula standing in front of his dressing table, her eyes riveted to the mirror as she stuck _his_ headpiece into her topknot. “Put that back!” He snapped. He felt a bead of sweat run down his nose. 

“I’m just trying it on. You need to learn to share, Zuzu.” She didn’t even look at him when she said it. She fixed the pin in place and ran a finger along one golden point. The headpiece belonged to the Crown Prince. 

“I said put it back!” It was his. He was the Crown Prince and he would remain the Crown Prince until Azula had her rut. But until then he wasn’t going to give it up. 

Azula rolled her eyes and made a big show of taking it out. “Honestly, Zuzu, you’re so moody. Is it your heat?” 

“Shut up! Get out!” 

“Fine. I just came to tell you that Commander Zhao’s been sniffing around here ever since you went into heat. I know he’s talked to Father about you. What’s the matter, Zuzu? You look upset.” Azula put her chin in her hand, her mouth twisted into a smirk as she studied her brother’s green-tinged expression. “I thought every Omega wanted to get married. Who knows? By this time next year, I could be an aunt! Auntie Azula sounds nice, doesn’t it?” 

Azula threw him one last smirk over her shoulder as she left. Zuko sat in the middle of his bed. He couldn’t feel the heat for the first time in days. Instead, he just felt numb. _Married... to Zhao?_ Bile creeped up the back of his throat. He had... he had to talk to Uncle Iroh. His uncle might be able to persuade Father not to marry him off to Zhao. 

Zuko climbed out of bed and stripped off his sweat-soaked nightclothes and pulled on the first set of clean clothes he found. He smelled... ugh, he smelled like _heat_. He looked around his dressing table for something to cover the scent. At the back of a drawer was an unopened bottle of rosewater that some fawning courtier had given to him for his birthday. He had sneered at the gift, preferring the dao swords his cousin Lu Ten had gotten him instead, but desperate times and all that. Zuko dumped the contents into his hands and smeared it across his neck and arms. To his frustration, not only did it fail to mask the heat smell, but the cloying, sticky stench of roses mixed in made his stomach turn. With a shout, he threw the bottle onto the table, breaking it and sending shards scattering. Zuko tugged on his boots and left. 

He glanced down the hallway. Deserted. Zuko released the breath he was holding and pulled his door shut. Now he just needed to reach his uncle’s room without running into anyone. He could do this. Zuko moved quietly through the palace, sometimes ducking into unused guest rooms whenever a guard walked by. He held his breath as one of them passed by his hiding spot, nostrils flaring at the scent. But he didn’t stop, didn’t so much as look around for its source. He had been smelling Zuko’s scent for days now; he must be used to it. Zuko sighed as the guard turned the corner. He stepped out, his eyes watching the end of the hall in case he turned back around. 

“Oh.” 

Zuko whipped his head around toward the other end of the hall. It was his sister’s friend, Mai. Her lips parted and she sucked in the smell, her eyes growing wide. Zuko felt frozen, his face prickling with heat and embarrassment. She turned quickly away and Zuko could see the hints of a blush crawling up her neck. “You can’t hide forever, Ty Lee,” she called out as she turned back to her game, pointedly ignoring Zuko and whatever it was he was getting into. 

Zuko took off. He reached his uncle’s door and pushed it open, closing it sharply behind him. “Hmm? Who’s there?” Uncle Iroh stepped out of his bedroom and into the sitting room where he saw his nephew leaning heavily against the door. “Zuko, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?” 

Zuko lurched forward. “You have to tell Father not to marry me to Zhao.” 

Iroh rubbed his forehead. “Is this what’s gotten you so worked up? We have to get you back to your rooms.” 

“No! Not until you help me!” 

“You’re not marrying Zhao. Your father already told him no.” 

Relief flooded through his body. His knees felt weak for a moment. Father told him _no_. Thank Agni. Zuko felt a rush of gratitude for his father. He shouldn’t have let Azula get to him. Of course Father wouldn’t have given him to Zhao. He was being stupid. It must be the heat. 

“You shouldn’t be here, you should be in your room, resting,” his uncle continued. Iroh took him by the arm and carefully led him back out in the hall. “Let’s get you back. Quickly.” 

They passed by a guard on their way, who did a double-take at the sight of them. Zuko felt his uncle stiffen next to him, his grip hardening so that it bit into his skin, but Iroh kept his eyes forward, his face impassive, and dropped him off at his rooms. “Don’t go out again until this is over,” Uncle Iroh warned. 

Zuko pushed his hair out of his face and mopped up the sweat gathering there. He was already getting angry at the anticipation of a lecture. “I won’t,” he snapped. “Besides, it’s not like I’ll do... _that_ with anyone, and if an Alpha tries anything then I’ll fight them off.” 

“Prince Zuko, sometimes the appearance of things can have just as many consequences as the act. Do not give people reason to gossip. Stay here, do not let any Alpha or Beta inside, not even me or your Father. If you get lonely, ask Azula to come in and spend time with you, she’s still--” 

“I don’t want to spend time with Azula.” If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have left his rooms anyway. “And it shouldn’t matter if you come, you’re my uncle.” 

Uncle Iroh smiled in that way that always made Zuko’s temper flare hotly, a smile that said Zuko was still just an innocent child unwise to the ways of the world. “When this is over, you will enter your Father’s court and you will meet many people who will say terrible lies about you in hopes of gaining power or favor. To them, it does not matter that I am your uncle. It only adds more fuel to the fire. Now, get some rest. We’ll have tea in a few days when you feel better.” 

Zuko slammed the door with a groan.

* * *

Within two days the heat had abated and a flurry of attendants entered his rooms. 

Zuko stood on top of a stool while the servants dressed him in robe after robe. The black trousers were first, followed by ten silk robes of various shades of red, and finally topped with a heavy padded robe of gold brocade. Altogether it had to weigh at least fifteen pounds. How was he supposed to walk in this? Zuko stole a glance at his sister. Azula was only eleven and had not yet presented. She would continue to dress as a child until she had her rut, and as such she wore only a simple suit of red silk. What was _not_ common was the elaborately decorated belt and scabbard strapped to her waist and the very real, very sharp sword she was currently swinging around as she fought imaginary monsters. She must have somehow weaseled their father into letting her wear it. Zuko wouldn’t have minded it so much if the blade was dull. It was kind of cute watching her play pretend, but Agni, giving her something sharp and pointy was just begging for trouble. 

“We must do your hair now, Prince Zuko.” 

Zuko turned and tried to step off without being able to see his feet, or bend his torso, or move his arms. He felt his foot catch on the robes and then suddenly he was on the ground, his backend aching, and Azula laughing her head off. Did he say he thought she was cute? He took it back. She was a brat and he hoped she set herself on fire one of these days. 

The servants fluttered around him, which only made him feel _worse_. “I’m fine, don’t touch me!” He snapped and tried to stand, but he couldn’t disentangle himself from the eleven different robes he was wearing. In the end, he had to let them haul him into a chair. 

“When _I_ present, I’ll wear a suit of armor. It’ll be gold.” 

Zuko couldn’t see his sister. The servants kept pulling his head this way and that as they combed and styled his hair. “Only if you present as an Alpha,” he said. 

The air grew still and cold. Azula suddenly appeared in front of his face, her mouth sharp and tight as she stared him down. “I am an Alpha.” 

Something wicked and vicious twisted in his gut at this small victory. “You’ve got the temperament,” Zuko admitted. “But that’s not a guarantee.” 

One of the servants shrieked and Zuko flew backwards into them as Azula brought her sword up over her head in a wide arc. 

“AZULA!” 

Azula stopped before she could bring it crashing down on her brother’s head. She turned to Uncle Iroh and gave him a simpering look. “I was just playing.” 

“The guests have started to arrive. You should be there to greet them.” 

Azula returned her sword to her sheath and walked off, not bothering to look back at Zuko. She had made her point. The servants helped him sit back up while Uncle Iroh picked up the gold headpiece and placed it in his hair. “Remember, this party is for you. Try and have fun.” 

Zuko scowled, but all it did was make his uncle laugh.

* * *

Zuko knelt on the dais at the back of the room, surrounded by his Omega attendants as the courtiers swarmed all around them. He hadn’t moved in over an hour. He could hear musicians playing, but couldn’t see them through the swarm of bodies. His Father had taken the time to speak to him, made a little speech about how he was an adult now and that was the last he saw of him. Uncle Iroh had promised to have a servant bring him something to eat, but that was a while ago and so far he’d yet to make good on that promise. So much for having fun. All he did was sit here and greet every Alpha and Beta who came up to pay their respects. 

Zuko reached for his glass and downed the rest of his wine. “You’re supposed to sip it!” One of the attendants chastised. Zuko shrugged. 

Cries went up as a pair of acrobats entered the room. They spun plates as they walked. One got down on her knees while the other climbed on top of her shoulders, still spinning their plates. Applause erupted through the crowd and all Zuko could do was roll his eyes. “That’s not impressive. Ty Lee could do that,” Azula said somewhere near his elbow. 

Zuko stiffened. He hadn’t even heard her climb up. He looked down at her, but her sword was sheathed and she seemed to have forgotten about her tantrum earlier that evening. Her arms were folded, her mouth screwed up as she glared at all the people milling about. “This is boring. Everyone keeps asking me about what food you like and if I could be _oh so kind_ as to give you this rose as a token of their favor.” 

Zuko was torn between being tickled at the fact that Azula was actually _jealous_ of the attention he was getting and annoyed that none of these courtiers had bothered to just give him these tokens themselves. He was right here. If they wanted to know his favorite foods they could just ask. Oh, but that would be improper. Have to maintain appearances. “At least you can leave,” Zuko muttered. “My foot’s gone numb.” 

Azula pouted. “And do what? Mai’s not here and Ty Lee’s family wasn’t invited.” 

Zuko paused and asked, very carefully, “Why isn’t Mai here?” 

“She went into rut a couple of days ago.” Azula said, her scowl darkening. “I guess she’ll have _her_ party next. If it’s going to be as boring as this one then I won’t go.” 

_Was it my fault?_ Zuko wondered. He had read that Alphas could go into rut if they smelled an Omega in heat. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard clattering and his attendants letting out a yelp as Azula made a grab for the wine. “You are _not_ supposed to be drinking that!” He growled and tried to yank it back but Azula had already swallowed a mouthful and was running off. He rubbed his temples. Why couldn’t she behave for once in her life? And where was Uncle Iroh with that food he promised him? 

Zuko scanned the crowd for him and his eyes fell on two courtiers standing not far from the dais. He recognized one, a former mariner wounded in battle. The other had to be eighteen or nineteen, probably only just arrived at court. They kept stealing glances at him. What were they whispering about? He leaned to the side a little, trying to catch their conversation. 

“--bet it was the first time he ever stuck anything in his hole. Agni, I always wanted to mount an Omega in their first heat.” 

“It’s not as good as they say. They bleed like a stuck wooly-pig.” 

“Worth it. I couldn’t be a palace guard. Standing right outside the Prince’s bedroom, listening to him stuff himself with his fingers and not being able to do a damn thing about it...” 

Zuko went rigid. Is that what everyone was talking about? How he spent his heat? Zuko felt exposed, stripped of every layer of robes he wore and laid bare in front of the court. He’d been in too much pain to do anything like... _like that._ He hadn’t... and they were _talking_ and... He realized just how many people kept glancing at him. Down their eyes went, and then up to his face. One of his attendants, Misa, grabbed his arm and squeezed. She must have heard. She poured another glass of wine and pressed it into his hand. “Drink up,” she ordered. 

The Omegas attending him were all minor nobles who for one reason or another remained unmarried, probably from a lack of money, though Zuko hadn’t cared to know about the particulars. Misa, seventeen and the youngest of the three, leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Ignore them. You’re the Crown Prince. You’re too good for them and they know it. You’ll have your pick of husbands.” 

“The Prince will marry who the Fire Lord commands,” Aguri reminded sharply. He was nearly forty and not what anyone would call a pretty Omega. “Don’t put ideas into his head! It’s best he face reality!” 

“The Fire Lord wouldn’t choose someone unworthy of him! It’d be monstrous.” 

“Should we really be talking about this now?” Rin asked. “He just had his first heat. There’ll be time enough for all that.” 

“The line of succession must be secured. The Fire Lord knows this. The Prince will be married within a year, mark my words.” 

“You’re scaring the kid!” 

Zuko’s focus had narrowed to his breathing. In. Out. Just as Uncle Iroh had taught him. He felt more than saw the candles surrounding them rise and fall in time. 

“Prince Zuko, are you feeling alright?” 

The three attendants bowed deeply to General Iroh. “It is only the smoke and the wine,” Misa replied. Zuko noticed she had pitched her voice much higher than she normally spoke. It sounded sweeter, almost infantile. “The Crown Prince will feel much better after he has eaten.” 

“Ah! It’s a good thing I’ve come by to remedy that!” 

Zuko felt the bowl being pressed into his hands. He looked down, unseeing, and picked up the chopsticks, placing each morsel into his mouth and tried to get his rolling stomach under control. He would not lose his temper. He would not embarrass his father. He could do this. His father had already turned down Commander Zhao, Zuko was sure the Fire Lord wouldn’t force him into an unwanted marriage. He knew he would have to marry _someone_ , of course, but he thought he was guaranteed at least some say. Maybe... maybe it could be Mai. She was an Alpha now. She was noble, her family wealthy. Zuko suspected that her parents had wanted her to be an Omega in hopes of ensnaring Azula, but surely they wouldn’t mind her marrying the prince instead? Zuko stuck another piece of crab into his mouth and hoped no one noticed the blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka loved to go on hunting trips with his Dad. He also _really_ hated to go on hunting trips with his Dad. Being the Chief and all, it was hard getting his undivided attention. But out on the tundra, underneath the black, star-filled sky, Sokka was the only thing on Hakoda’s mind. 

On the other hand, his Dad also used hunting trips as a way to talk about... _things_. Embarrassing things made worse by the fact that it was his _Dad_ saying them and Sokka couldn’t run away unless he wanted to freeze to death. Which was probably why Dad always waited until now to have these talks. Absolutely devious. 

Sokka watched the puffin-seals move across the snowy banks. His Dad knelt beside him, occasionally shifting as he turned to look at Sokka, then at the puffin-seals, and back to Sokka. He opened his mouth-- 

_Here it comes._

“So, you’ve had your first rut.” 

_Ugh._

Sokka had always known he would be an Alpha. He had discovered his knot when he was about four years old, the same time he learned that if he moved his hips the right way his penis would spin like a windmill (and Gran Gran _really_ needed to stop telling that story). Despite the fact that he had been expecting it his entire life, his rut still came as a shock. He had thought that getting three days all to himself just to masturbate would be _awesome_ , but honestly it was exhausting and kind of painful. After the first couple of times it no longer gave him any relief and just made him chafe. By the end of it he was so hot and miserable that he had begged Katara to use her stupid magic powers to dump as much ice water on him as she wanted. At least she had fun during his rut, because Sokka sure as snow didn’t. Frankly, the whole thing was overrated and he wished he had been born a Beta. 

"There are a lot of Alphas who will blame their rut for their own actions. Your rut isn’t an excuse to hurt somebody. It doesn’t matter if it’s an Omega in heat, you’re not a wild animal. You are still in control.” 

Sokka could feel his face heat with embarrassment. “Yeah, I know, Dad.” 

Hakoda looked into his face like he was searching for something. He must have found it because he clapped his shoulder and said, “Good. Now let’s go kill something.” 

Tui and La, _yes_. 

By the time they reached the village the sun was directly overhead and black smoke wafted from the iron warship that rested in the harbor. Sokka bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scowling at the Fire Nation soldiers as they loaded up the ship’s hold with salted fish. _Their_ fish. “Tribute” the soldiers called it, as if the Water Tribe wanted to be a part of the Fire Nation so badly they would pay to be conquered. 

“What are you looking at, boy?” One of the soldiers barked. 

“He’s not looking at anything,” Hakoda answered and nudged his son toward their tent. 

Gran Gran was at the fire, stirring the large cooking pot, but it took Sokka a minute to find his sister. She had wedged herself behind Gran Gran’s old dresser, her knees bent and tucked under her chin, fingers stroking her doll’s black yarn hair. He hadn’t seen Miss Lumi in years; he’d thought Katara had given her up. “Wanna help me make puffin-seal jerky?” 

“No.” 

“We could go build snow castles?” 

“No.” 

Sokka sighed. “How long are you planning to stay back here?” 

“Until _they_ leave.” 

With a groan, Sokka hoisted himself behind the dresser. Katara shrieked and began pushing at his legs as he wiggled himself down. “Get out! You’re gonna squish me!” 

“Move over then.” Sokka managed to fold himself up so that he was knee to knee to Katara. “Comfy.” 

“Hmph! It was until _you_ came.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get out,” Sokka admitted. 

Katara finally laughed at that and Sokka tallied that as a point for him. She sobered quickly though and looked him in the eye. “I won’t leave until _they_ do.” 

“Okay,” Sokka agreed. “Do you want to thumb wrestle?” 

“Yeah.” Katara held out her hand and Sokka grasped it, their thumbs moving from side to side in a ritual dance for the upcoming slaughter. This little girl was _going down_. “Ready? One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war.”

* * *

“Sokka! Sokka!” 

“Hrmm-uh what?” Sokka blearily opened his eyes to see Katara standing over him, still in her nightclothes and her face ashen. “What’s going on?” 

“They’re back.” 

“Who?” 

“The Fire Nation.” 

Sokka lurched out of bed, half-falling out of it in his mad dash for his clothes. He threw on a pair trousers and a tunic over his nightclothes and started scrambling for his weapons. It had only been four days since the Fire Nation picked up its tribute. If Sokka can say one thing about the Fire Nation, it’s that they’re punctual. They arrive on the fifteenth day every three months for their shipment. They never show up unexpected unless... 

Unless they want to make a show of power. Unless they want to burn something. Unless they want to take someone, kicking and screaming, never to be seen again. 

Katara clung to his tunic as he peeked out from behind the tent flap. He saw his father and grandmother speaking to the Fire Nation leader. He didn’t look like any sea captain Sokka had ever seen. He was dressed in silks, with soft, impractical shoes. He looked like a nobleman. What could he possibly want with them? That was when he noticed the tears on Gran Gran’s face. He felt his stomach give a sudden lurch. He knew – he just _knew_ – the man had come to take Katara away. Somehow they had found out she was a waterbender. “Put your shoes on, and be quiet,” he whispered. Katara snapped to obey. She tugged on her boots while Sokka grabbed their parkas. 

Sokka adjusted the hood on his sister’s parka and took her by the hand. He went to the back of the tent, drew his knife, and cut a slit through the tanned hide just large enough to slip through. He popped his head out first. There was no one in sight. He wiggled out before turning to help Katara. As soon as she was on her feet they were running. 

“Sokka, wait, slow down!” Katara wheezed after they had been running for almost an hour. 

Sokka turned to look back. He could still see the village; the flat open tundra did nothing to conceal them. Worse, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. But Katara looked pale and she was shaking with exertion. 

Sokka groaned and scrubbed his face. He had been hoping to make it to the mountains, but they were still miles off. There was no way Katara would make it without a rest. _Think, think, think._ Igloo. He’ll make an igloo. Hopefully it would look like a snow drift from the village. “Okay, help me dig. We’re going to make an igloo. Do you remember what Dad showed you?” 

Katara nodded and they started scooping away the snow. When they got deep enough, Sokka pulled out his knife again and began to cut out blocks of ice. He handed them to his sister, who arranged them in a circle. By the time Sokka lifted the capstone in place at the top of the roof it was mid-morning and Katara was half asleep on the igloo floor. Sokka collapsed next to her. Now what was he supposed to do? If the Fire Nation wanted her they weren’t going to stop searching. Tui and La, he hoped they wouldn’t hurt anyone in retaliation. He thought of what would happen if it came down to that. Who would he choose? Katara or the village? With a twisting gut, he knew it would be Katara, every time. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said, her eyes still closed. 

Sokka shook his head, even if she couldn’t see it. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. It’s the Fire Nation’s. Just... just go to sleep.” 

She didn’t say anything else, but Sokka knew she was still awake and probably twisting everything that had happened around and around in her head. He wiggled down next to her, closed his eyes, and told himself that he needed to rest and conserve his energy if they were going to make it to the mountains.

* * *

“Katara! Sokka!” 

Sokka sat up at the sound of his dad’s voice, Katara groggily pulling herself up next to him. The light shining through the snow told him it was probably mid-afternoon. A pair of blue eyes peered at him from the entrance to the igloo. “What are you two doing in there?” He demanded. There was a high, panicked note to his father’s voice that Sokka had only heard one other time in his life. It made his heart thump at the sound. 

“I wasn’t going to let them take Katara,” he said. 

His Dad just stared at him for a moment before finally saying, “They don’t want Katara.” 

Something loosened inside his chest. They don’t want her. She was safe. Katara scrambled out of igloo at those words and launched herself into their father’s arms. He gave her a squeeze and said, “Go with your Gran Gran, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Katara nodded and ran to where Gran Gran stood not far behind him. The old woman grasped Katara’s hand and gently led her back to the village. Hakoda turned to look at Sokka, waiting. 

Sokka slowly crawled out, wondering if he was in trouble. He did cut a hole in the tent, but it was all for Katara’s sake even if she hadn’t actually been in any danger. Sokka had only just cleared the entrance when he felt Hakoda hauling him up by his arms and pulling him against his chest. Sokka breathed in the fur lining his father’s coat as he felt his arms squeeze him tight. “Sokka...” Hakoda started, faltering. He cleared his throat and began again. “The Fire Ambassador came with a proposal. For you.” 

“Huh?” Sokka lifted his head to look at him. “What do you mean? What kind of proposal?” 

“A... it’s a marriage proposal. They want you to marry the Crown Prince.” Hakoda took a deep breath. “There has never been an Omega Fire Lord. They want to marry him to an Alpha that has a pedigree but would also be politically subservient to him. So, they picked you. The Chief’s son.” 

The words kept twisting themselves into his head. They didn’t make any sense. “I’m thirteen,” he said. 

“They marry young in the Fire Nation.” 

Sokka pulled out of his father’s grasp and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Can I refuse?” 

“You can,” his father said slowly. “But Sokka... you will be in a position unlike any other. You would have the ear of the Crown Prince. You could change things for the better.” 

When Sokka had asked himself whether he would choose to save his family or his village, he had picked his family. It was a punch to the gut to know that his father had chosen the village. “Yeah... okay, yeah, I guess. When do I go?” 

Another long stretch of silence. “Winter is coming. The waters won’t be safe to travel again for months and they want the Prince married before his second heat.” 

“I... I’m going now?” 

Hakoda knelt in front him. “Sokka, listen to me. You’re a warrior. This isn’t the battlefield you always thought you would be fighting on, but make no mistake that this is a battle. We don’t get to choose when or where we fight.” 

He braced his hand against Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka walked numbly beside him. Would he even be allowed to come back home to visit? He didn’t see Katara or Gran Gran when they entered the village. The Fire Ambassador stood near the shore, surrounded by his guards. He was tall, thin, and looked smugly amused by everything. He bowed when he saw the two of them approach and gave a reedy, little laugh. “I see your father has found you at last, Lord Sokka.” – Sokka rolled his eyes at the title; he wasn’t a lord at all, not that he would bother explaining that to any Fire Nation jerk – “Probably thought we were trying to tie you down to some hag. Don’t worry, the Prince is quite a looker,” He said in a stage whisper and patted his back in ‘camaraderie.’ Sokka felt his blood boil at the touch. “Well, we best set off. We need to make good time!” 

“Wait! What about my stuff?” Sokka asked. 

The Ambassador waved him off. “You will be outfitted as is proper of a Fire Nation citizen of your status. None of this--” the man waved vaguely at the village. “--bone and fur you have here.” 

“He can’t even take a keepsake?” Hakoda asked. 

The Ambassador shook his head. “The Fire Lord was very firm. The boy is to be Fire Nation. He can bring nothing that is of the Water Tribe.” 

Sokka looked back at the tent he had lived in for his whole life. “Can’t I at least say goodbye to Katara and Gran Gran?” 

A stricken look crossed his father’s face and Sokka’s stomach plummeted. Katara didn’t know. She wouldn’t know until he was long gone from here; she had to be protected. The Fire Nation couldn’t find out about her and who knows how she might react if she found out he was leaving. 

Sokka let himself be led up the gangplank. The Ambassador was chattering to him about the Fire Nation. Places he had to visit, food he had to try. How much he would _love_ it there. Sokka bit his tongue until he felt it bleed. He turned back to look at his village for one last time. Not every soldier gets to return home.

* * *

Katara tore out of the tent. “SOKKA! SOKKA!” She screamed. She raced to the shore, but already the ship was just a black speck on the horizon. He was gone. He was gone and Dad _had let him go._

Her legs slipped out from underneath her and she landed in the snow. “Katara!” Her father ran after her. “Katara, come back inside, please--” 

“No! Get away from me!” Katara scrambled to her feet and pushed away her father’s arms. “This is your fault! You let them take him! I hate you!” Hakoda’s hand snapped back as though she had bit him. Katara glared up into his wide, blue eyes before running back into the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko’s life had been stripped of any memory of his childhood. 

He stood in front of the three Omegas, his arms akimbo. They were his court. More people – advisors, military officers, artists, accountants – would enter it when he married and set up house in one of the many palaces that dotted the Fire Nation, but for now it was just these three. They had been hand-picked by his Uncle, for whatever Agni-damned reason. They seemed to exist just to ruin his life. 

They had swept into his rooms and packed away his old toys, barking orders to servants to remove his furniture, bring in new drapes, and _oh, Rin, look at this chandelier. Wouldn’t it look divine hanging in the sitting room?_ His wardrobe was stripped bare. Lying all across his sitting room were bolts of silk in a hundred different shades. The tailors and cloth merchants stood in a corner, pretending not to watch the silent battle between Aguri and their Prince. Azula was much less subtle about it and stared in unabashed interest from her position on the sofa. 

Zuko stood protectively in front of his training gear and swords. If he could save anything, it would be this. Aguri huffed, smoke billowing from his nose. “You can’t train in those clothes! They’re scandalously skimpy!” 

“I wore them just last week and no one said anything about it then!” 

“You weren’t an Omega then! A proper Omega wears at least four layers at all times, to mask their smell.” 

“What else am I supposed to train in? I can barely move in these robes!” 

Azula yawned. “Honestly, Zuzu, I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like you were any good at firebending.” 

Zuko gritted his teeth and ignored her, focusing all of his attention on Aguri. “If you take away my training clothes,” he said. “Then I’ll train naked.” 

Azula erupted into laughter at the horrified expression on Aguri’s face. “Fine!” The man hissed. “But you’re not to train in the garden any longer! You will stay inside. We will need to find a new trainer for you. I will not abide any Alpha to see you in such a state of undress.” 

Azula hoisted herself up from the sofa and latched onto Zuko’s arm. “This is boring. Come play with me in the garden.” 

‘Playing in the garden’ with Azula usually ended with something catching fire. 

“Your Highness, your brother is now an adult. He has duties he must attend to.” Zuko looked at Aguri with amazement that he would dare tell Azula ‘no.’ The servants had all learned by now that it was better to give in to her whims. If Azula herself didn’t enact revenge, the Fire Lord just might. 

Azula’s grip turned sharp and possessive. “Zuko is going to play with me.” Her voice was dark, as if daring the Omega to refuse her a second time. 

“No, he isn’t.” 

Zuko could feel himself baking inside his robes as Azula’s hands began to heat. He glanced at her. Her face was frozen, but her eyes shone with rage as she stared up at Aguri. “Yes, I am,” he said, before Azula could act on whatever dark impulse was twisting through her brain. He turned and walked out, Azula beside him. She was still looking at Aguri as they left. Zuko hoped she wouldn’t get their Father to banish him to the colonies. Or worse... 

The sun was bright when they stepped outside. Not much was blooming; winter – or what little they saw of it in the Fire Nation – was drawing near. “Let’s play tag,” Azula suggested. 

“I can’t run in these robes.” 

“Ugh! What am I supposed to do then?” Zuko noted that she hadn’t said _we_. It’s not like he was enjoying himself either. 

The sound of boots pounding against tiled floor reached their ears. They turned to see the guards leading Mai into the garden. Gone were the ribbons in her hair. Her long black tresses were styled elaborately and she wore the robes of an Alpha. “Oh, good, someone who’s actually fun to be around,” Azula muttered, just loud enough for Zuko to hear. 

Mai bowed to him. “I’m sorry I missed your party.” 

“Don't worry about it, it wasn’t even fun,” Azula said at the same time Zuko replied, “It’s okay, I understand.” 

Azula looked between the two of them and the darkening flush that was creeping across their cheeks. Mai had yet to even acknowledge her. Her eyes remained fixed on Zuko. Azula stomped her foot and stormed across the garden, leaving the two of them alone. Zuko looked around, unsure of what to say or do. Mai cleared her throat, opened her mouth, closed it, and then finally managed to squeak out. “Would you like to walk with me through the garden?” _Would you like to walk with me through the garden?_ As if this was the beginning of a romance novel. Not that Zuko had read any. 

He nodded mutely and they started walking, side by side. “You look nice,” Zuko said. 

Mai looked down at herself. “My father is in hysterics. They were expecting me to be an Omega. They bought so many things and then I became an Alpha and they had to throw it all out.” 

“Are they upset with you?” It wasn’t exactly rational. It’s not like Mai could help it, but that had never stopped his Father from expressing his disappointment with having an Omega as a firstborn. 

“Not really. My mother seems almost relieved. She said I was too plain to make a good Omega, but looks don’t matter so much in an Alpha.” 

Zuko stopped, his eyes locked on to hers. “You’re not plain,” he said, his rising anger lacing through the words. “You’re _not_.” 

“Zuko!” A dramatic gasp rippled through the garden. Azula stood on the pavilion with their Father. She clutched her chest in fake hysterics and cried, “You... you haven’t got a chaperone! How long have you been alone out here with Mai?”

* * *

The Fire Lord pulled his son down the long hallway, neglectful of the way Zuko struggled to keep on his feet, dragged down as he was by his heavy robes. “We weren’t alone!” He insisted. “Azula had been _right there_! I swear--!” His Father ignored him. The guards stared past them with unseeing eyes. 

Ozai threw him into his rooms, slamming the door behind them. Zuko’s three attendants were still there, having busied themselves with arranging his new things. They immediately fell to their knees in front of the Fire Lord. “Can you not keep the boy from throwing himself at the first Alpha cock he sees?!” 

Rin and Misa flinched at the words. Bile rose in Zuko’s throat. 

Aguri sat up and said, still on his knees, “I offer my most humble apology. I was the one to allow him to go into the garden unattended.” 

Ozai stared down at him for a long moment before turning back to the door. He flung it open and called out, “Guards! Take him.” 

Aguri swayed for a moment, his eyes losing focus. He stood slowly as the guards came into the room. He bowed to the Fire Lord and the Crown Prince and walked out with a guard flanking each side. Zuko watched in horror as he left. “What’s going to happen to him?” He asked. 

“He endangered a member of the Royal Family. What do you think will happen to him?” Ozai asked. Zuko swallowed, but didn’t answer. Ozai pressed on. “What will happen to him is _your fault_. You are an adult now and you have an obligation to those who serve you. Your actions can have dire consequences for them.” He swept his hand at the remaining two attendants. “So _think_ before you act. I hope that you will be more mindful when your husband arrives.” 

Breathe. In and out. Zuko hid his smoking hands in the folds of his robes and asked, his voice high with the rising panic, “You have found me a husband?” 

“Yes, and not soon enough if _this_ is how you behave around Alphas. He will be here in a fortnight. Do not embarrass me again.” 

Ozai swept from the room. Rin and Misa were quick to leap from their position on the floor. Rin summoned a servant while Misa guided Zuko into the bedroom. Zuko let her, his feet numb. He could hear Rin speaking to the servant, something about tea and his Uncle Iroh, but his brain couldn’t focus on the words. Misa fished a flask from her sash and pressed it into his hand. “To fortify,” she said. 

Zuko drank it, his face scrunching at the taste. It was far more bitter than the wine he had drank at his party. “You carry that around with you?” He asked. 

Misa shrugged. “Sometimes just getting by is as good as it gets. This helps.” 

Rin poked her head into the room. “The General is coming for tea.” 

Misa nodded and picked up a vial of rosewater. “Okay, put this in your mouth. Don’t swallow, just swish it around. Okay, now spit.” She took the porcelain bowl that usually held clean water from the top of his dressing table and held it out for him. He spat out the rosewater, shuddering at the smell and the memories of his heat that it had dredged up. “Can’t have the General smelling alcohol on your breath.” 

Zuko leaned against the wall, feeling lightheaded and shaky. That was when he noticed the bed. Like so many of his things, it too had been replaced. In its stead was an elaborately carved monstrosity, covered in pillows and fine silk sheets, that took up most of the room. “What is _that_?” 

“It’s your marriage bed.” 

_Big enough for two,_ he though wryly, and immediately had to swallow back down the urge to vomit. 

Rin reappeared. “The General has arrived, my Prince.” 

Misa plastered on a smile and followed Rin out the door. Zuko took a few deep breaths and did the same. Rin was already passing out cups of tea. “Girls! How have you been?” Iroh asked the two of them. Misa gave a fake, high-pitched giggle as she sat next to him. Zuko noted the way Iroh avoided his gaze. So he knew then. The fire licked up his spine. 

“Oh, but where is that old sourpuss Aguri?” Iroh asked. 

Rin faltered. Misa’s smile cracked and grew wider. “The Fire Lord thought he would be better suited to another position.” 

“He’s dead,” Zuko said flatly. “Or he will be.” 

Rin and Misa shot up from the table, bowed, and backed out of the sitting room. Iroh looked at Zuko carefully, like he was trying to have a conversation with just his eyes. “It is not our place to question the Fire Lord’s commands.” 

The fire erupted. The tea cups shattered in the enveloping heat. “Not even when he’s marrying me off?!” 

“I just found out this morning, but Prince Zuko... you knew this was going to happen. Sooner rather than later.” 

“Do you even know who it is?!” 

Uncle Iroh nodded. “I do. His name is Sokka. He is the son of the Southern Water Tribe Chief.” 

The fire was blanketed underneath a wave of confusion. “Water Tribe?” 

“Zuko, listen to me, this is a _good_ thing. If your spouse had been Fire Nation, they would have... certain powers over you. You could do _nothing_ without their permission. But the Water Tribe are not afforded the same rights as a Fire Nation. _You_ will have all the control in this marriage.” 

Zuko shook his head, trying to understand it. “And Father would allow a half-Water Tribe heir?” 

“It’s unprecedented of him, I’ll admit, but I think he is more worried about our family potentially losing control over the throne.” 

Zuko slid onto the floor across from his Uncle. “What’s he like?” 

“I only know that he is your age and has spent his life training to be a warrior.” Iroh paused, a frown crossing his face as he sniffed the air. “Why does your breath smell like roses?”

* * *

“--These are the costs to maintain your court and residence. The 500-gold allowance that the Fire Lord has graciously provided will not be enough. We will have to make some cuts.” 

Zuko’s father had announced that he would receive the beach house on Ember Island as a wedding gift, to set up his own residence and maintain what would be his court. He would be in charge of the island’s administration, as a sort of practice run. The beach house – while large – wasn't exactly a palace. He would need to do some renovations if he wanted to be able to house an entire court. Then there was the issue of finding and hiring the servants and administrators and paying them. Rin passed him document after document until his eyes blurred. 

“You can’t stay in here forever.” 

“Go away, I’m working.” Zuko didn’t bother to look up at his sister. 

Rin shot a glance at Azula. She stood, bowed, and left the room as quickly as she could in her robes. Azula huffed out a sigh and pushed off the door jamb to enter his room. “Let’s go to the kitchens. I’m hungry.” 

Zuko shot her a withering glare. “Who will you have killed this time? The chef?” 

“It’s your own fault that happened. If you and Mai hadn’t ignored me, I wouldn’t have gotten Father.” Azula folded her arms. “You didn’t even like him anyway, so what do you care if he’s dead?” 

Zuko threw down his brush. “I’m leaving. Keep yourself entertained.” 

He swept out of his sitting room and closed his bedroom door. He locked it, thought for a moment, and then pushed his dressing table in front of it. Rin watched him from the corner she had tucked herself in. 

“You’re only mad because Father won’t let you marry Mai! Well, guess what? You were _never_ going to marry her! She’s too good for you! You deserve that Water Tribe rat!” Azula screamed from the other side. It was followed by a loud crashing noise. 

“She’ll burn herself out soon,” Zuko said to Rin. He didn’t know why he was bothering to excuse his sister. 

Rin nodded meekly. “Of course, my Prince.” 

Another crash.


	4. Chapter 4

The first two days, Sokka had consoled himself by writing reports in his head. He’d address them to his Dad, and detailed the layout of the ship, the movements of the sailors, and interesting gossip that might be useful to a saboteur. It then occurred to him that there was no way he would be able to relay any of this information to the Water Tribe, that he was well and truly cut off from everyone he cared about, hurtling into enemy territory to... to what? Marry a warmongering prince? Father Fire Nation brats that would go on to kill his people? Spend the rest of his days imprisoned in a gilded cage? That’s when the anger really took hold. How could his Dad just do this?! All so Sokka could “have the prince’s ear”? Well, what good would that do? The guy pillaged peaceful towns! Somehow Sokka didn’t think walking up to him and saying, “Hey, could you ease up on all the murder? It kind of bums us out. Thanks.” would cut it. 

Now, he mostly composed these reports for his own amusement. 

_To: Dad_

_I don’t think this Ambassador guy has ever gone to school. Seriously, I don’t know how we keep losing to the Fire Nation if they put guys like him in charge._

Ambassador Nobu was supposed to be the ambassador to the Water Tribe, the Water Tribe here consisting solely of Sokka since Nobu wasn’t actually permitted to negotiate or visit or interact in any way with the Water Tribe. Despite this, he was apparently the Fire Nation expert on the Water Tribe. 

“Now, of course, we won’t be able to sacrifice any young omegas for the wedding ceremony. I know you must be disappointed, but it’s simply a barbaric custom and once you’ve become properly civilized you’ll understand why we don’t allow it,” Ambassador Nobu said and took another sip of his tea. 

Sokka fingered the rim of his cup. “I’m not upset. We’re only supposed to sacrifice _beautiful_ omegas, which might be hard to find considering where we’re going.” 

Ambassador Nobu paused, his lips thinning as he tried to parse through what Sokka had said, and then failing that he went blithely on about Sokka’s upcoming nuptials. Sokka was pretty sure that if he put his ear against Nobu’s head, he’d be able to hear the ocean. 

Sokka recognized a powerplay when he saw one. Nothing said, “You’re not important to me” quite like appointing a man like Nobu the title of “Ambassador to the Water Tribe.” 

A horn blew through the air and one of the sailors yelled something from the deck. Nobu got up to peer out the porthole. He waved at Sokka excitedly. “Look! Look! You can see the islands in the distance!” 

The Fire Nation looked like a series of black cuts marring the horizon. Sokka swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry, as every second dragged him closer and closer to the enemy.

* * *

Zuko could hear the thunderous cheering. Trumpets played loudly in the distance. The slow pounding of the komodo-rhinos rippled across the ground and made everything shake. He couldn’t really see much from where he stood with his family at the top of the stairs to the palace. The multitude below looked like a rolling sea of red and black, with the occasional komodo-rhino horn breaking through the surf. At times he would catch a flutter of blue as the palanquin slowly made its way through the courtyard where the citizens jockeyed for a better look. 

Zuko was surprised by the excitement of the swelling crowd. They seemed... pleased with the introduction of this Water Tribe rat into the Royal Family. He had expected outrage, or at the very least shocked disdain, but they were actually... _cheering his name?_

“LORD SOKKA! LORD SOKKA!” 

It poked at the embers inside him. He felt betrayed. Zuko had accepted he wouldn’t have a say in who he married or when, but to have his own people cheer for it... It was a slap in the face. “What reason do they have to be so happy about this?” Zuko bitterly asked to his Uncle behind him. 

“The people love a bit of pomp and circumstance!” The old man replied with a grin, but both uncle and nephew quickly quieted with just a look from the Fire Lord. 

The guards opened the gates. The palanquin came to a stop and out stepped a skinny boy with big ears. Zuko had read about the Water Tribe. Fierce barbarians who committed blood sacrifices to the full moon, who threw their old and infirm into the icy waters of their oceans to drown. Zuko watched as the boy quickly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Not exactly the stuff of nightmares. 

The boy was dressed as Fire Nation, though in shades of purple. A perfect marriage of red and blue. Zuko hated cliché metaphors. Lord Sokka walked up to the stairs, his eyes fixed on his feet. He hesitated for a moment, before kneeling in front of the Fire Lord. “I--” his voice broke. “--I will... I... I pledge to you my undying loyalty. I am yours to command.” His mouth shut quickly, his teeth clicking audibly. He still hadn’t looked up. 

“Rise and be welcome,” Fire Lord Ozai commanded and turned with a sweep of his robe, Azula following right behind. 

Lord Sokka did so slowly, his blue eyes traveling up the long column of black silk as he stood. Zuko could see the shine of unshed tears, the rage and humiliation that burned in them as his eyes remained fixed on the Fire Lord’s back. Then he seemed to remember Zuko. He roughly blinked away the tears and offered his arm to him, like he was supposed to. Zuko felt his Uncle jab him with his elbow and he cautiously placed his arm in the boy’s. They walked side-by-side after his Father, neither one saying anything. 

The palace doors closed behind them, shielding them from the public eye. Zuko quickly snaked his hand out of the boy’s grip. He started to walk. Fast. 

“Prince Zuko!” Uncle Iroh called out to him. 

“There’s a banquet set for you,” Zuko said instead of slowing down. He refused to look behind him. 

He could hear his uncle sigh. “It’s just wedding jitters. Come on, we best catch up to them.” 

Zuko fell into step behind his sister. Their Father glanced back at him, raised an eyebrow at his lack of fiancé, but didn’t say anything. Azula looked over her shoulder to where Iroh and Lord Sokka were. “He doesn’t look like much of a Water Tribe warrior,” she said. “I bet even _you_ could take him, Zuzu.” 

“Thanks,” Zuko said dryly. 

“He knows it too. He won’t try anything.” She said it definitively, with a little nod of her head. 

Zuko looked down at her, wondering. Was this her way of trying to be comforting? Was she actually worried about his safety? “Thanks,” he said again, softer and more sincere. Azula didn’t acknowledge it. 

The doors to the banquet hall were thrown open. The nobility were already assembled. Despite the many firebenders, the room was cold, the people’s faces carefully neutral as Lord Sokka made his entrance. _This_ was the response Zuko had been expecting. They didn’t want this marriage either; they were on _his_ side. Zuko sought the crowd for Mai and found her near her parents. He felt his heart drop. He didn’t know what he was expecting. It wasn’t as though she was going to challenge Lord Sokka to an Agni Kai like in those romance novels Zuko swore he didn’t read. But... she didn’t even look upset. Just bored. 

Zuko had missed the speech his Father gave and now he and Azula were moving towards the center table. Zuko quickly followed, taking his spot on the right of the Fire Lord. He stiffened as he felt Lord Sokka take the seat on his other side. Zuko looked around for help, but Uncle Iroh had already brushed past him to sit at the far end on the left, beside Azula. He could do this. He could be like Mai. Impassive and unbothered. He could-- 

“ _Oh, fresh meat!_ ” 

Zuko looked up at the quiet exclamation. “ _What?_ ” 

Lord Sokka had already started tucking into his dinner, chopsticks poised halfway to his open mouth. “Fishing season is over. Lots of pickled eel.” Lord Sokka said this as though it made perfect sense. 

“Okay?” Zuko replied. Honestly, what was he supposed to say to that? 

“Yeah.” 

Zuko turned back to his own plate. Neither one said anything for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Sokka sprawled across his bed. Well, his bed for the next week. After the wedding he would be moved into the Prince’s marriage suite, as Nobu had explained with a wink and a nudge. He did have to admit that the Ambassador was right about one thing: the Prince _was_ a looker. 

The bed was soft. The rooms were beautiful. The people were gorgeous. Crowds cheered for him. All of it made Sokka so _incredibly angry_. He didn’t _want_ to enjoy himself and every effort the Fire Nation made to welcome him just added to the sting. The only time he felt comfortable was during the banquet with half the nobility glaring at him and the stuck-up Prince refusing to talk to him. He felt comfortable _because he was so uncomfortable_. That was how it was supposed to be. Anything else was a betrayal to his mom, to Katara and Gran Gran and Dad. 

Sokka turned, trying to get comfortable. Or uncomfortable. He thought about the peasants cheering for him as he was led through the city. He didn’t get it. The Southern Water Tribe had been conquered, yes, but the Northern Water Tribe was still fighting tooth and nail. Why would they cheer for their enemy? He had expected the palanquin to be pelted with rotten food. Instead, they threw flowers. 

_To: Dad_

_The Fire Prince is taller than me, the bastard. He’s also really stuck-up. Don’t know how I’m supposed to influence him if he won’t talk to me. The commoners here seem to like me though. It’s weird. It’s like they don’t even see me as their enemy. Maybe they don’t really like the war either._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my workplace has re-opened, updates won't be coming as quickly as they had been.

Each day that passed felt like he was tumbling head first towards a cliff, faster and faster. Sokka hadn’t really taken the time to think about what his marriage meant. Everyone kept saying that it didn’t matter that he was the Alpha, Zuko would be in charge which was just... it went against everything he was taught! Sokka prided himself on being a good Alpha. He could hunt, he could fish, he could build a canoe, and he was a warrior. What more could an Omega want? Zuko should trust Sokka’s judgment. Not that he particularly cared about what Zuko thought. It was the principal of the thing, damn it! 

Sokka let his head fall back against his chair, pieces of parchment lying all around him and scribbled over with hastily drawn characters. Nobu had declared his penmanship to be “worse than a koala-sheep's.” Apparently, having good penmanship was the mark of a good Alpha here in the Fire Nation. Next thing he’d know they’ll be putting him in a dress. 

Nothing made sense here. Not the Alphas, or the Betas, and definitely not the Omegas. He didn’t understand their traditions, or what he was supposed to be doing at any given moment. He wanted to be back at the South Pole where he _knew his place_. He didn’t even have anything to remind him of home-- 

Sokka lifted his head as a thought came upon him. He hadn’t made Zuko a betrothal necklace. It wasn’t as though it was a requirement; the Southern Water Tribe didn’t make as big a deal about it as the North did. He couldn’t remember any of the Omegas or Betas in their tribe even wearing one, except for his Mom but that had been given to her by Gran Gran. Still... it was what a good Alpha would do and he really liked the idea of having something of his own here in the heart of enemy territory. His own private rebellion. Worn by the Fire Prince no less! 

Sokka got up and headed to the garden. The little Fire Princess was already there, cartwheeling with one of her friends. His heart ached as thoughts of Katara rose up in his mind. He pushed them away and began to walk the perimeter of the pond in search of a good rock. He knelt down and picked up one, turning it over as he inspected it. It was sandy-colored, porous, and felt brittle. No good. He chucked it over his shoulder and kept looking. 

“Hey! Watch it!” 

The Fire Princess loomed over him, all four feet and nine inches of her. Sokka bit back a smile at her Alpha posturing. She still had that powdery baby smell. She wouldn’t go into rut for years yet. It was kind of cute. 

“What are you even doing?” Azula demanded. 

“Are you looking for bugs?” Azula’s friend asked and then, without waiting for an answer, she turned to Azula and said, “the Water Tribe eats bugs.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Ty Lee. There’s no bugs in the South Pole.” 

“Uh, there are, actually,” Sokka interjected. “Not as many as there are here. We don’t eat them though. An Alpha needs meat to get this strong.” He flexed for them, showing the Fire Princess what a _real_ Alpha looked like. 

Ty Lee _swooned_. Sokka grinned down at her as she jumped up and grasped his bicep, lifting her feet up so she could dangle from his arm. He turned to look at Azula, ready to offer her his other arm only to draw up short. Azula was staring at him, at her friend hanging on to him, and she looked... she looked like the Fire Nation soldiers who killed his Mom: cold and full of dark intentions. But within moments the expression was gone, her mouth turning up into a simpering smile. “But you still didn’t tell us what you were doing,” she said in an almost sing-song tone. 

“Uh, well--” Sokka didn’t think that telling her he wanted to make a _Water Tribe_ betrothal necklace for her brother was a good idea. “I’m looking for rocks! Because I, uh, collect them?” 

That simpering smile froze and her eyes narrowed at him. She didn’t believe him. Well, who cared if she believed him or not? What was she going to do, set him on fire? She was a little kid. Let her tattle to Daddy if she wanted. In less than a week he would be her brother-in-law and he wouldn’t even be living here, he’ll be with Zuko in some other palace on a whole other island. 

“Ooh! There’s a pretty one!” 

Ty Lee slipped down from his arm and picked up a shiny black rock. “Here, for your collection!” She placed it into his palm and beamed up at him.

“Oh, err, thanks?” 

“You’re welcome! Come on, Azula, I want to play tag!” 

Azula allowed herself to be pulled away and Sokka looked down at the rock. The edges were a little sharp and it looked more like glass than an actual stone, but if he smoothed it out he was pretty sure he could carve a nice design on it. Yeah, this might work. Sokka pocketed the rock and hurried back to his room. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get it done before the wedding.

* * *

The closer the wedding, the more Zuko realized just how haphazardly this whole thing was thrown together. The tailors had once again trouped into his rooms, their arms heavy with the long, trailing over-robe he was to wear during the procession... the procession that would _take him to the bridegroom’s house._ Omegas left their ancestral homes to live with their spouses. After the vows and the tea ceremony, there was supposed to be a procession to lead him to his husband’s home _which was in the South Pole._ Clearly, a procession wasn’t going to happen. 

“Send it back!” Zuko barked. “I’m not wearing it!” 

“Zuko...” Uncle Iroh chided from the sofa. 

“What am I supposed to do? Do laps around the palace? Make the Water Tribe boy wear it. He’s joining _my_ house, so let’s make him do laps.” 

Uncle Iroh sighed. “Let’s forget about the procession. Now the tea ceremony--” 

The tea ceremony. _The tea ceremony!_ “I’m supposed to pour the tea for _his_ parents and they weren’t invited! How exactly is the ceremony supposed to go, Uncle? This is... ridiculous! What does Father say about all of it?” 

His Uncle gave a rather weak laugh. He didn’t look him in the eye. “Your Father isn’t good with wedding preparations.” 

Not that he would be. This was outside the territory of Alphas. His Uncle – the notorious eccentric that he was – shouldn't even be here. It was supposed to be his mother. “None of this makes sense! I went into heat and before it was even over Father engaged me to a Water Tribe boy and then he’s here and the wedding—Everything is happening too fast! It’s like nothing was planned!” 

“That’s not true, I thought about this a great deal.” 

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “You did, but not Father?” 

Uncle Iroh waved his hand at Zuko’s attendants and the tailors. “Leave us, I must speak with my nephew alone.” After they had filed out, Iroh pierced him with a look. “You do know that the war with the Water Tribe is not going well?” 

Zuko almost laughed out loud. “We’re winning battles nearly every month!” 

“If we’ve won nearly every battle then why haven’t we taken the North Pole yet? Why are there widows and orphans huddled on every street corner begging for food? What the criers say is often very different than the truth.” 

Zuko felt as if the world had suddenly tilted. “Father is lying to everyone?” 

Iroh sighed. “You must not say things like that. Not even when you think you’re alone. The people are getting restless, Zuko. We’ve been fighting a war with two fronts for decades. We are stretching ourselves thin. Famine has struck some of our rural areas. There’s not enough young people around to help with the farms or to take care of the elderly. The people must be pacified or we’ll have a rebellion on our hands. We need to consolidate our forces and focus on a single target, but we cannot do that so long as the other howls at our back. Your Father had a choice: he could either ally with the Water Tribe and marry you off to Princess Yue, or go with the Earth Kingdom and have you marry King Kuei of Ba Sing Se.” 

“So then why am I marrying Lord Sokka?” 

“Chief Arnook denied the Fire Lord outright. He would broker no marriage and no alliance. As for King Kuei... I begged the Fire Lord not to consider it and suggested Sokka instead. I wasn't sure your Father would go along with, not until I heard he had sent a ship to fetch the boy.” 

“But why? Why did you want _him_?” Zuko couldn't help the note of betrayal that hung in his voice. It was one thing to think of his Father bartering his marriage, but to know his Uncle had a hand in it was a different kind of hurt.

“Because Kuei is twenty-two years old and you are _thirteen_. He is at an age where his chancellors will be pressuring him to produce an heir. By all accounts, I have heard he is an honorable man, but unlike Sokka he would not have left his kingdom to come here. You would have been sent to Ba Sing Se alone with no assurance that he would let you be until you were ready and that was a risk I wasn’t willing to take. As for why Sokka in particular, well it’s a bit of a gamble. Chief Arnook still claims to be chief of both tribes, despite the fact we conquered the South decades ago. Your marriage will put him in a bit of a spot. The chieftains of the South are not allowed to make an alliance with outside nations without the express approval of the Great Chief. Chief Arnook can either save face and accept the alliance, or he can deny it and openly admit that the South belongs to the Fire Nation. That is why it is being rushed, to get you married before Arnook can demand Sokka’s return or anything else he may come up with to stop it.” 

“Is that why everyone was cheering when he arrived? Because the war is going to end?” Zuko asked. 

Iroh nodded. “That is what they hope for, but the war won’t really end. There’s still the Earth Kingdom to worry about, but I think this a step in the right direction. We can’t keep fighting forever, even Ozai has to see that.” 

_Ozai_. So often he was simply called “Father” or “Fire Lord.” To hear his Uncle say his name so casually was almost treasonous and it sent a shiver down Zuko’s spine. 

Iroh then gave Zuko a sly grin. “But we can’t leave it all up to him, you have a hand in creating this peace, after all. So, how are you and Sokka getting along?” 

Zuko blushed and looked down. “I... haven’t really spoken to him.” 

“At all?” 

“Well, he mentioned something about pickled eels at the engagement feast...” 

“This won’t do!” Uncle Iroh leapt up and summoned Misa and Rin. “Send Lord Sokka an invitation to join us for tea!”

* * *

Sokka had spent the better part of two days polishing the stone. It was a little rough along the edges, but smooth enough to carve a design onto the surface. He chose the most Water Tribe thing he could thing of: waves beneath a full moon. The hardest part had actually been finding a blue ribbon to secure the pendant with. He finally gave up and cut a strip of fabric from one of the purple tunics Nobu had forced on him. He had just finished when he got the summons that Prince Zuko wanted to have him for tea. Sokka thrust the necklace into his pocket and wiped his hands on his shirt, which for some reason had gone sweaty all of a sudden. 

When he got there Zuko was already sitting at the table, along with his uncle, Iroh. No Azula, thankfully. As far as little sisters go, she was even weirder than Katara. Although this Iroh character didn’t seem completely right in the head either, with the way he beamed and waved at Sokka. Zuko scowled into his cup, which Sokka could appreciate. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about this either. 

“Lord Sokka! Thank you for coming!” 

“Really, it’s _just_ Sokka.” He must have had this conversation with a hundred different people by now. 

“And you can call me Uncle Iroh!” 

Yeah, no, he would not be doing that. Not ever. 

Sokka took a seat across from Zuko and a cup of tea was placed in front of him. The Fire Prince had yet to look up. The seconds dragged on, Iroh glancing between them, before the old man finally said, “So, Sokka, are you looking forward to the big day?” 

A groan from deep within Zuko’s core erupted at that. Sokka snorted, “You sure know how to woo a guy.” 

“You’re the Alpha, you’re supposed to woo me,” Zuko snapped back. 

“You want me to go out and hunt you something?” Sokka flexed for him. “I can show you what a real Alpha is.” 

Zuko did not swoon like Ty Lee. He rolled his eyes so hard that he probably saw his own brain for a moment. “Why are you always talking about meat? And you don’t need to hunt anything. Just try not to breathe through your mouth, coming from you that would be impressive enough.” 

“Hmph,” Sokka folded his arms as he looked the Fire Prince up and down. “I thought Omegas were supposed to be gentle and motherly, but you’re not motherly at all. Unless Fire Nation mothers are all mean and grouchy, in which case—” 

Suddenly, very suddenly, the table was on fire and Sokka wasn’t quite sure how it had happened. 

“Not a Waterbender! I’m not a Waterbender! Someone put it out, I don’t have magic hands!” Sokka screamed from the floor. 

“I know you’re not a Waterbender, now shut up! Shut up!” Zuko grabbed a vase of flowers off of an end table and dumped it – flowers, water, and all – on top of the fire. A plume of smoke billowed up and there was a layer of soot covering the lacquered table, their cups of tea all but destroyed. Only Iroh managed to save his, from which he was sipping calmly. Zuko stared down at the damaged table for a moment before throwing the vase at the wall. Sokka jumped as it shattered, but Iroh remained unmoved. 

“Prince Zuko,” he chided. “You should be past this. Mastering your emotions is one of the first steps of learning to firebend.” 

“I _know_ , Uncle.” 

Zuko fell back into his spot as Sokka climbed up from where he had fallen over. He had gone back to staring miserably at the table and great, now Sokka was actually feeling bad for His Royal Jerkness, Prince of the Jerkbenders. Whatever. He could be the mature one when the occasion called for it. “Look,” Sokka said. “I didn’t exactly want this. I kinda got press-ganged into it. You’re clearly not happy about this either. I’m not expecting us to be friends, but I don’t want to make you miserable. So, here.” Sokka fished the betrothal necklace out of his pocket and held it out to Zuko. “It’s a betrothal necklace. It’s traditional in the Water Tribe. You can wear it, or not. I just... I’m willing to try, if you are.” 

Zuko took the necklace from him, his thumb rubbing over the design. He saw Iroh nudge him and Zuko finally looked up and said, “Thank you.” 

Sokka nodded. “Yeah, good, okay, I’m going to go. I’ll see you later, I guess?” 

“Yeah, we’re getting married next week.” 

“Right, gonna go now.” Sokka turned around and he was very proud of the fact that he didn’t run. It looked like he finally got on Zuko’s good side, just like his Dad wanted, so why did he feel so weird?

* * *

Iroh peered over Zuko’s shoulder to look at the necklace. “What is it a picture of?” 

Zuko tried turning the stone sideways. “Two wiggly snakes and a circle?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is a wonderful institution, but who wants to live in an institution? - Groucho Marx

Katara laid on her side, her hands cupping a sphere of warm water against her abdomen. Her stomach clenched, which sent ripples out across the sphere. She pressed her hands tight against it, forcing it back into its original shape, but that only made it wobble even more. It burst. Katara sat up with a groan. Her clothes and bed were now soaked. She’d have to clean it before she could lay back down. 

This was supposed to be her moment. She had become a woman, a Beta. But when she had found the blood her Gran Gran hadn’t rejoiced. She had covered her mouth with her hand, looked at her with sad eyes and said, “But you’re too young.” That was true. She was ten years old. The other Beta girls had been at least twelve when they started menstruating. But what was Katara supposed to do? Use her waterbending to make the blood stop? 

Dad and Gran Gran had – very reluctantly, and only because Katara had insisted – started the preparations for her coming out ceremony. Sokka had been treated like a king after his rut. A hunting party, a feast, dancing and music. Dad had yet to say anything to the other villagers about her. Gran Gran kept hinting that maybe they should skip the feast for her, and do a small family meal instead. They were embarrassed. Too young, too precocious, too grown up. Well, she _was_ a grown up! In all the ways that mattered. She washed and she cooked and she sewed because who else was going to do it? Dad wouldn’t and Gran Gran couldn’t! 

Katara went over to the little chest that sat at the foot of her bed and threw open the lid. Inside were her mother’s dresses. She pulled out a white sealskin dress with a fur collar, took her nicest glass beads from a drawer, and started to embroider. She didn’t care what Dad or Gran Gran thought; she was going to have a party and wear a pretty dress and have a good time. 

_Sokka would have agreed with me_ , Katara thought bitterly. Sokka would have thrown her the best party. 

She heard her father come into the tent. He had been with the Council all day. His feet were too soft, too quiet. He was trying too hard to be gentle. He had bad news then. Katara pointedly ignored him and kept sewing. 

He stopped beside her. “Katara?” 

She didn’t answer. 

“Katara.” More forceful now. 

Katara sighed and let the dress slip from her hands. She looked up at him. “Chief Arnook has requested my presence,” he said. “I won’t be gone long. A few months at most.” 

“You’ll miss my party.” She knew she sounded like a child, but she didn’t feel very womanly just then. 

He gave her a half-smile and tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke. “Most of the warriors will be coming with me. Fire Nation patrols, you know. You’ll have no one to dance with. Why don’t we postpone your ceremony until I get back?” 

Katara crumpled her mother’s dress and hurled it back into the chest. “It’s fine. I didn’t want a party anyway.” 

“Katara--” 

“I thought you were leaving?” She snapped. 

“I wanted to say goodbye.” 

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to Mom or Sokka, so don’t worry, I’m used to it.” Katara threw herself onto her bed, turning her back on her father. Eventually she heard him leave, his footsteps growing fainter until they disappeared. Katara bit into the sleeve of her dress as a sob ripped its way out of her throat. 

She woke with a gasp and quickly scrubbed the dried, salt-tears from her face as she sat up. She could smell something cooking and figured she must have slept for an hour or so. Katara pushed back the flap that separated the sleeping quarters from the main living area. Gran Gran was seated in front of a boiling pot, stirring in some sweet vetch and willowherb. “Katara, how are you feeling?” Gran Gran asked. 

“My stomach hurts.” 

“Yes, those are the cramps. Here, eat something hot.” 

Katara took a bowl and sat down beside her. She frowned at the first taste, her nose wrinkling in confusion. “No fish?” She asked. 

“You might not know, since you were not there to see them off, but your father and the other warriors have left.” Gran Gran gave her a very stern look. Katara looked away and picked at a loose thread on the blanket. “We will need to conserve our food supplies until they return.” 

The guilt her Gran Gran had stirred within her vanished as she remembered that only the Alphas and Beta Men were allowed to hunt. How dare Dad and the others just leave them? Who cared what Chief Arnook had to say, he hadn’t done anything to help the South in years! What if the warriors were killed by the Fire Nation? What if their ship sank? What would become of the South Pole then? 

Katara gulped down the rest of her soup, thrust the bowl into Gran Gran’s hands, and marched back into the sleeping quarters. When she came back out, she was wearing Sokka’s trousers and holding his fishing spear in one hand. “I’m going fishing.” She announced it just as if she had announced her intention to run off to fight the Fire Nation, full of defiance and noble intention. Tradition stated that Omegas and Beta Women were not supposed to hunt. Well, tradition can go hang itself. 

Gran Gran continued to eat her soup, although Katara thought she saw the slightest hint of a smile creeping at the edges of her mouth. “Have fun, dear.” 

Katara would never say that Sokka made fishing look easy. In fact, he had made it look hard and boring. Katara threw the spear, missed the fish by about a foot, and let out a scream of frustration. She tossed the spear back into the canoe and took off one of her mittens. She placed her hand above the water and began to mimic its movements. Back and forth. Back and forth. The water rose, trapping the fish inside it. The bubble separated from the ocean and hovered above her for a few seconds. 

And then it shattered. 

Water fell in sheaths all around her and she felt something distinctly wet and scaly bounce off the top of her head before falling back into the water. Katara slumped back into her seat. She wished she could learn how to waterbend properly; maybe then she could feed her village. She could rebuild their houses. She could fight off the Fire Nation. 

She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she didn’t notice when the canoe began to pick up speed. An ice floe rocked the canoe, shaking her from her thoughts. Katara glanced around her, finally realizing that the canoe had become locked within a current and was picking up speed. The front end was smashed against the ice and Katara tumbled to her knees. She grasped at the paddle and tried to steer it to safety, but it was too late. She made a desperate leap as two large pieces of ice crushed the canoe between them. 

Katara scrambled across the icy surface. She looked all around her, at the chunks of ice bobbing in the ocean, at the vast expanse of water in front of her. She was stranded. A great big bubble was rising inside of her. Inside the bubble was Sokka, Mom and Dad, the cooking and cleaning and sewing, her party, and the pain of new blood. Losing the canoe was finally what made the bubble pop. Katara screamed. 

She screamed until her voice grew hoarse and a hail of ice flew around her head. The scream was cut short as one large chunk crashed into the floe she was standing on, nearly flipping it head over end. Katara scrambled to keep hold as the floe tipped sideways. A bright light shined above her and she squinted up at an iceberg. There was something inside of it. It almost looked like... a person. 

* * *

Sokka wondered if he could find a way to discreetly scratch himself. These robes Nobu had forced him into were itchy. Zuko poked him, his eyes flitting meaningfully at the cup of tea in front of him. Oh, were they at that part already? Zuko had complained about the tea ceremony _so much_. Sokka didn’t really understand what his problem with it was – because he hadn’t been listening – all he knew was that this was it. The big finish. 

He and Zuko lifted their cups to the Fire Lord, who returned the gesture. There was a butter knife on the table in front of Sokka. He could probably use it as a weapon. Stabbity-stab, and the war would be over. He looked around the room at the council members and generals, all in their best armor with their swords at their sides. 

Maybe not then. 

Sokka drank his tea in one gulp and slammed the cup back on the table. He glanced at Zuko from the corner of his eye. So that was it. They were married. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sokka and Zuko were pushed into the marriage suite. There was room for only one piece of furniture: the bed. It was massive. Sokka could hear the muffled laughter of the wedding guests still lingering in the hall outside the door. It was clear what they expected him and Zuko to do.

Zuko was deathly white and shaking. Sokka looked at his hands. They were shaking too.

Zuko jerked forward and scrambled onto the bed. The dozen or so robes he wore made it difficult and frankly Sokka would be clutching his sides, laughing at the sight of the Fire Prince half-drowned in his robes, trying to pull himself onto a bed, if it wasn't for the fact that Sokka couldn't think past his sheer terror. Zuko wasn't really expecting Sokka to do... _that_... was he?

Zuko started grabbing the pillows and built a wall down the middle of the bed. "That's your side," he said. "If you cross it, I will set you on fire."

Sokka felt his knees go weak with relief. "Please, like I'd want to cross it." He climbed up, noticing that Zuko had given himself a lot more room. The bastard.

Zuko dove under the covers, robes and all. He must be sweltering in the heat. Sokka heard a derisive snort from the lump that was currently Prince Zuko. Sokka glared at him, not that he could see it, and snapped, "I'm not actually an animal, you know. I don't drink blood, I don't sacrifice people to the ocean--"

"You're an alpha."

Sokka started to roll his eyes before he stopped. A cold feeling washed over him. "Hey, uh," he stuttered and tried to think back on all the things his Dad had told him. "That whole, 'Oh, I was in rut, I couldn't help myself, blah blah blah' that some alphas do? It's a lie. You know that, right? I've been through a rut and it's kinda gross and sticky, but I wasn't crazy. Any alpha that hurts you and tries to blame it on his rut or your heat is a bad guy. So," Sokka waggled his fingers. "Fire away at him."

The lump was very still and not a sound came from it. Sokka settled down to sleep when Zuko suddenly spoke up, "That was what my heat was like."

Sokka let out a sigh as a worry he didn't even know he had was lifted from his shoulders. He'd sometimes listen in on the warriors talking about omegas. "She was begging for it," was thrown around a lot. They had almost made it sound cruel for an alpha not to help an omega through their heat. And Sokka would have done it, if that was what Zuko needed, because that's what alphas are supposed to do, but he _doesn't_ need it and Sokka is very glad, which, okay wasn't very manly, but it was the truth. Sokka let himself get comfortable and then, almost as an afterthought, whispered, "Goodnight."

"... 'night."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Zuko woke on his own, without a flurry of servants rushing in to prepare him for breakfast, which was always a formal, arduous affair. Everything involving his father was arduous and formal. Zuko snorted to himself and flopped onto his side. Normally a thought like that would leave him feeling sick with guilt, but he was far too warm and comfortable to worry about that right now. He was just starting to doze again when a loud snore disturbed the silence.

Zuko peeked out from beneath the blanket and saw Sokka lying sprawled on the other side of the bed. Zuko reached over and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What--erruf? Hey! You're not supposed to cross the pillow wall!"

"You were snoring."

Sokka yanked on the blanket. "And _you_ were hogging the covers all night!"

Zuko held on to them. "You should be used to being cold! And besides, it's _my_ blanket!"

"We're married now! So half of it is mine!" Sokka shot back.

The door suddenly flew open. The two of them looked up to see Rin standing in front of them. "Perhaps," she said, with just the faintest hint of a smile. "You would like to take your breakfast now that you are awake."

"Oo, food!" Sokka was up and out of bed in a flash, his hair and clothes still rumpled from sleeping.

"Aren't you going to dress first?" Zuko asked.

Rin bowed. "If you prefer, we can send the dishes back to the kitchen until you are ready."

Sokka groaned. "What? No, let's just eat now. I'm hungry."

Zuko looked down at himself. His father would not have allowed him to step out of his rooms looking like this, much less be permitted to sit at the breakfast table. "No, it's fine." He made an aborted attempt to run his fingers through his tangled hair, but Sokka and Rin didn't seem to care either way. Zuko let his hand fall and followed the two of them into the sitting room, whereupon stacks of dishes, hosting every combination of fruit, pastries and breakfast meats, were placed all around.

"You had not provided us a menu before you retired last night." Rin said it without any of the sly grins the courtiers had thrown him when he and Sokka were frogmarched into the bed chamber and Zuko loved her a little for it. "So I requested the cooks create a sample for you. I hope this was permissible."

Sokka, who had already started eating, gave her the thumbs up.

Zuko sat across from Sokka and looked around him. He had never created a menu before. He ate what his father ordered, when he ordered it, and looking the way his father wanted. "I think I would like... Sweet rice pudding," Zuko said.

"Dessert for breakfast?" Sokka asked. "I can respect that."

Zuko waited for Rin to say, "The Fire Lord would not approve," but she didn't. She bowed and said, "I will alert the cooks."

Rin shuffled out of the room. Sokka shot him a wicked grin. "Ah, married life!"

Excitement was building inside of Zuko as opportunities were suddenly opening up before him. He couldn't help but grin back.


	8. Chapter 8

The boy that slid out from the ice was dressed in funny, old-fashioned clothes. Katara reached out and touched his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of each shallow breath. He smelled like fresh snow-- powdery, like a child. He hadn't presented yet. The boy's eyes cracked open and Katara could see a sliver of cool gray between his lashes. "I need to ask you something," he murmured in a rough, whispering voice.

Katara leaned down. "What?"

"Please... Come closer..."

Her face was inches from his barely moving lips. "What is it?"

Suddenly his eyes flew open, startling in their brilliance. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara blinked. "Uhh... Sure?"

Katara didn't bring home any fish, but she did manage to find an airbender. She doubted even an Alpha could manage _that_.

* * *

Sokka was ridiculous. A preening, scene-chewing _ham_. This wasn't simply an opinion of Zuko's, this was a _fact_. Zuko watched him with half-amusement, half-horror as he waved to the peasants, blowing _kisses_ , and -- worst of all -- flexing for the cheering crowds as the royal entorouge made their way across Ember Island to their new home. Sokka elbowed him in the side. "Come on, have a _little_ fun," he said.

"It's embarrassing!"

"The people love it!"

They did, too, if their cheers were any indication. Zuko hesitantly lifted his hand and the crowd surged, their voices growing louder and, emboldened, he gave a small wave. Sokka shot him a grin. "See? It's not so hard."

Zuko didn't answer, the crowds were thinning as they got closer to the Summer Palace. He felt his stomach drop as the palanquin rounded the corner and saw the state of his new home. How many years had it been since he last visited? It didn't seem that long ago, but the columns were crumbling and being held up by makeshift beams, parts of the decorative scrollwork along the top of the roof were missing, and the paint was chipped and peeling. Workmen swarmed the area, laughing and yelling and making crude jokes to one another as they hung around the site, stuffing their faces with their lunches.

Zuko watched as Ambassador Nobu ran up to the foreman, a tall Beta woman who looked like she could snap Nobu like a twig. She stared down at him, unimpressed with the man's Alpha posturing. He slowly deflated, like a war balloon shot out of the sky, and slunk back to where Zuko and Sokka were waiting. He bowed, tugged at his collar and said, "Err, the foreman -- Mora -- has informed me that they have yet to be paid for the work that they have already done and refuse to finish until they receive what's owed to them."

"Well, why haven't they been paid?" Zuko demanded, irritated by this inconvenience. What was the point of having accountants if they couldn't take care of something as simple as this?

"It seems the allowance provided by your father isn't enough to pay both the workers and your servants."

Zuko felt his face flush. Sokka was looking at him, a cool expression on his face. Judging him. He could only imagine what he was thinking. "Then pay the workers and be done with it!" He snapped.

Nobu floundered. "But... the servants... how will we eat without the cooks or--"

"Cook it yourself!" Zuko raged and closed the curtain to the palanquin with as much force as possible. He fell back onto the pillows, listening to the workmen as they let out a series of whoops as they were paid, followed by the banging of hammers and saws. Sokka was still looking at him and Zuko could feel his anger reach a tipping point. "What!?"

A grin spread across Sokka's face. "Think you can handle a life without servants?" He teased.

"I'm not helpless!" Zuko sputtered.

Sokka leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Aw, my little wifey is going to cook me dinner and sweep the--" Whatever Sokka was about to say was cut off by high-pitched screams as several pillows erupted into flames.

Zuko hadn't _meant_ to set the pillows on fire. But neither was he particularly sorry that he had done it, even as he and Sokka watched from the street as the palanquin was swallowed up by the flames, both looking more than a little singed. Mora, the foreman, and Nobu both worked to keep the fire from spreading, bending it down until it was whittled away and easily stamped out by Rin and Misa. "You really should work on your anger," Sokka commented.

"You should work on what comes out of your mouth!" Zuko snapped back.

Misa fished her flask out of her sash and took a swallow, offering it up to Rin who shot her a dark look and shook her head roughly. "Yes, well," Nobu floundered. "After that bit of excitement, perhaps we better show Prince Zuko and Lord Sokka to their rooms?"

"Half of the rooms have been closed off due to disrepair," Mora explained. "We should be finished in... two months, I estimate. We moved what furniture that could be salvaged into what was the seneschal's quarters."

"The seneschal's quarters? In the servants' wing?" Zuko asked, horrified.

"It was the best we could do on such short notice," Mora explained. "And it is the largest bedroom that doesn't leak." More waved her hand and guided the royal entourage through the Summer Palace's more habitable rooms. The seneschal's bedroom was just off the kitchen. Small, cramped, and dark, Zuko looked at it in disgust.

Sokka looked around. "It's not so bad."

Zuko glared at him.

Sokka shrugged. "I lived in a hut on the tundra." He said, by way of explaining.

Zuko looked back at the room. "The bed is small..." He murmured. He couldn't imagine two people fitting in it.

"Eh, yeah, uh..." Sokka looked as awkward as Zuko felt. "I can sleep on the floor. It's not a problem. Hey, didn't you say there was a private beach?"

Zuko led him out of the palace, past the stream of workmen carrying furniture and belongings into a storage room until the palace could be completed. He heard Rin say something about dirtying his robes, but he ignored her, grabbing Sokka by the sleeve and hurrying down the path to the beach he had played on as a child. Before his mother died.

Sokka stared at it. "Huh." He looked back at Zuko. "Now what?"

Zuko goggled at him. "What do you mean, 'now what'?"

"Everyone kept saying the beaches on Ember Island were the best in the world. Well, okay, we're on a beach, now what do we do?"

Zuko couldn't help it. He threw back his head and howled with laughter. "Come on, I'll show you." Sokka followed Zuko to the shoreline. Oh, the poor, unsuspecting fool.

Sokka stood at the edge, staring at the water that lapped at the soft toes of his boots with his hands on his hips. "If you were wanting to fish we'll probably need to--"

Zuko shoved him.

Sokka managed to catch himself before he could land face-first into the water. He gasped, spewing seawater, and far more quickly than Zuko had anticipated, Sokka wrapped a hand around his ankle and _pulled_. Zuko got tangled in his robes as he floated in the shallows, kicking his feet to try to get them back underneath him. "Do you surrender?" Sokka demanded. Zuko didn't answer; just spat a mouthful of water into his face. Sokka wiped his face and a wicked grin came over him. "Alright, you asked for it."

Sokka made a grab for him, but Zuko had finally managed to escape his robes and was wading deeper into the warm waters in just his loose black pants and shirt. Sokka shook his head. "Where do you think you're going? I'm Water Tribe!"

Sokka disappeared beneath the waves and Zuko looked around, a wild grin on his face as searched the water for him. A pair of hands wrapped around his waist and he was being lifted up, Sokka bursting out of the sea as he carried him in his arms. He almost looked like a real Water Tribe warrior for a moment. Minus the ridiculous ears, of course. Sokka grinned down at him and then gave him an exagerrated look of shock as he yelled, "Oops!"and threw Zuko back into the water.

* * *

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship!" Gran-Gran scolded. "Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara!" Aang pleaded. "It was my fault. I brought Katara there."

Gran-Gran pursed her lips. She was silent for a moment and then, "I think the airbender should leave."

"No!" Katara put herself between Aang and her grandmother. "He's just a kid! You can't send him away!"

"Katara--"

"No! If he goes," Katara lifted her chin. "Then I go with him. I'm an adult now--"

Katara had never seen her grandmother look so angry as she did then. "You are not! You--"

"Am a Beta. As of today, anyway. I can make my own choice. Besides," she muttered. "Everyone leaves."

Katara regreted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Gran-Gran looked... crushed. Beaten. She couldn't bring herself to apologize though. Katara looked away, turning to where Aang was waiting.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Katara nodded, "More than anything."

A smile bloomed across his face. He held out his hand and helped her scramble onto Appa's back. She knew Gran-Gran was watching, but she couldn't bear to look behind her. If she did, she might lose her nerve.

Appa ambled into the water, sending waves up onto the shore as he dove in. "He _can_ fly," Aang insisted. "He's just tired."

"Uh-huh."

"And I'm not a kid! I _am_ twelve years old, and I'm sure I'll present soon. How old are you?"

Katara hesitated. If he knew how old she really was would he send her back? Beta or not, she was only ten. "I'm twelve too," Katara said and hoped her new airbender friend didn't see through the lie.


End file.
